


An Unusual Holiday

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet takes Sam to Vegas, back to the home of her former Mistress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends and New Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

A silver jeep headed up the empty drive to the house, its two occupants looking forward to getting inside. It had been a short drive from the airport, but both women were exhausted and looking forward to resting before their two week vacation got underway. The taller blonde sat in the passenger seat, her knees tucked under her chin, desperate for a nice hot shower and bed. The shorter brunette smiled as the house came into view. They had made good time from the airport, considering the Las Vegas traffic. It was good to be back here again. It had been many years since she’d come up this driveway and it didn’t appear to have changed much. The one major change this time was that she was bringing someone with her; someone she loved with all her heart.  
  
*  
  
Inside the house another brunette was stroking the hair of a blond woman and speaking in hushed tones. They had finished preparing for the arrival of the couple that were now coming up the drive and were resting for five minutes. These two weeks would be different for all of them, but as the brunette within the walls said to the woman whose hair she was stroking, it would be a refreshing change. It was a chance for old friends to meet again and new friendships to be made. The blond looked up from her kneeling position and smiled. She trusted the other woman with her life, and if she said the coming two weeks were going to be good, she believed every word; even though mild apprehension was causing butterflies to fill her stomach.  
  
*  
  
The car pulled up to the side of the house and the driver turned the engine off. She turned to face her sleepy partner, a smile on her face. She knew that the blond must be tired; it had been a long trip after all.  
  
“Not long now and we can get some sleep, I promise, baby,” Janet stated gently stroking Sam’s face.  
  
“I know,” said Sam smiling at the touch.  
  
“Just remember that I’m not going to let anything happen that we haven’t already discussed unless you give your consent. You can stop it all at any time,” spoke Janet as she leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on the cheek.  
  
“Okay,” Sam replied nodding gently. She trusted Janet with her life and like the blonde inside she was feeling nervous, but she also felt honoured. This was the first time Janet had ever felt confident enough to bring her back to the place it had all started.  
  
“Right, lean over and grab my tote bag, there’s one thing left to do before we go in,” spoke Janet in a soft tone.  
  
Sam leaned over the seat and grabbed the black leather bag. She knew what was inside and it sent a shiver down her spine. She passed the bag to Janet who opened it and searched for the one item that would confirm that this holiday was real. She let out a triumphant gasp as she found the small bag she was looking for and pulled it out of the leather one.  
  
“Turn towards the window, baby,” ordered the doctor in a firm voice.   
  
Sam did as she was told without question and Janet pulled out the black leather collar, fastening it to Sam’s neck.  
  
*  
  
“Answer the door, my Pet. It seems that our guests have arrived.” Lady Heather smiled down at Catherine as the doorbell rang.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Catherine answered softly and hurried to the front door.   
  
She was grateful for the quietness of the hallway. The Dominion was closed for the month, the annual holiday before being opened again for Christmas. Whilst clients sometimes complained that they closed for the month of November, Lady Heather always insisted that her staff have the chance to recharge their batteries. It also meant that Catherine didn’t get the looks that her Mistress’s employees gave. They all knew that she was Lady Heather’s number one pet and it annoyed some of them no end. As she reached the door, the blond dropped her head and took a more submissive stance. Taking a deep breath she put her hand to the handle and greeted the Mistress and submissive who stood on the other side.  
  
“Welcome to The Dominion, may I show you in?” she asked, the voice was quiet, her tone soft and she looked neither woman in the eye.  
  
*  
  
Sam stood behind her Mistress, a suitcase in each hand and Janet’s tote bag slung over her shoulder. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. Janet had assured her that there wouldn’t be anyone else there. The doctor had taken the time to sit and discuss Lady Heather at great lengths, but she hadn’t said anything about the other submissive other than her name. Sam knew it was because that’s all she had known, but it made her nervous. What if this Catherine showed her up? What if she made Janet realise that opening up this side of herself to Sam had been a mistake? She forced the thoughts from her mind as the door opened. She kept her head bowed and didn’t look the other submissive in the eye. Sam wanted to make Janet proud of her and the best way to do that was to follow the rules.  
  
Janet smiled widely at her old Mistress’s submissive. She had almost forgotten the distinct style of collars worn by Lady Heather’s pets. A thick black strip of leather embellished with the Mistress’s monogram, it was beautiful and delicate. The smaller, thinner black thong along which opalite beads were threaded. Janet counted two on Catherine’s and inwardly sighed. How she had loved hers so much. The old house certainly looked the same to the petite woman. She walked in and beckoned Sam to follow her. It smelt the same too, old wood mingled with the familiar perfume of Lady Heather and her pets. She felt like she was home again. It had been ten years since that summer, the summer she had learned what it meant to be a submissive and how to handle one at Lady Heather’s side. She was anxious to see the dominatrix again and show off her prize pet, who stumbled over the doorway with the cases.  
  
“Mistress Janet, may I be permitted to help Your Girl with the cases?” Catherine asked as she shut the door behind them.  
  
“You may,” Janet purred, she was impressed with Catherine’s request, delivered so smoothly and quietly.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” both women answered at the same time.  
  
Catherine took one of the suitcases from Sam and led them to the drawing room. Lady Heather sat on a chaise with her legs laid out in front of her, barely covered by the long black skirt she was wearing, thanks to the slit, which almost reached the waistband.  
  
“Janet, my darling. Welcome back to my humble home,” she said standing and embracing her former submissive with a smile.  
  
“Lady Heather, thank you for having us,” spoke the doctor her eyes automatically dropping to the floor.  
  
“Now, Janet, you’re here as my equal. There is no need for that,” said the taller woman as she smiled and gently cupped Janet’s chin.  
  
“Of course not,” replied Janet raising her eye level. It was odd to think of herself as equal to such beauty and power.  
  
“I trust that it would be alright for Catherine to show Your Girl to your rooms so that she may unpack?”   
  
Lady Heather’s voice had that same hypnotic tone. The years had been kind to her, Janet noticed now that she had the chance to look at her properly.  
  
“Yes, of course,” returned Janet with a smile. “Sam, you will go with Catherine. You know which nightclothes I wish to wear. Have them lain out on the bed,” the petite woman ordered as she turned to her pet.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Sam answered softly, not daring to look at anywhere but the floor.  
  
“Catherine, make sure Sam finds the fresh towels. I’m sure Her Mistress would appreciate a hot bath,” Lady Heather looked at the appreciation on Janet’s face as she spoke.  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” Catherine was quick to respond.  
  
“Samantha, I will be upstairs in half an hour. Make sure the bath is ready,” Janet added to her commands.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” replied the tall blonde. Then with that the two submissives headed upstairs and into the depths of the Dominion.  
  
*  
  
Once upstairs and out of earshot Catherine turned to Sam and looked at her properly. The younger woman was taller than most of the submissives Catherine had encountered in her eight years of service and with her hair as short as it was appeared very boyish, but then a life in the military didn’t really leave the option for long hair she imagined.  
  
“How long have you served your Mistress?” Catherine asked gently.  
  
“Two years,” answered Sam smiling at the older blonde.  
  
“And you’re enjoying it so far?” asked Catherine; she liked to hear the stories of other submissives.  
  
“Very much so, at work I always have to take control for my own actions, even with the rules that the Air Force sets out. I always have to prove myself as an equal to the men. The military is still very much a boys’ club in some respects. If I make a mistake it weighs on my mind for a long time afterwards. But this, being a submissive, I am free to relinquish the power I fight to keep at work. If I make a mistake, I am punished then move on,” the words rushed out of Sam’s mouth, it was strangely nice to have someone else to talk to about it all.  
  
“I know that feeling all too well,” agreed Catherine putting the suitcase she was carrying down by the bed.  
  
“You have a job where there are a lot of men present?” asked Sam, her curious side appearing.  
  
“I’m a Crime Scene Investigator, always needing to prove I’m as up to the job as the men,” Catherine sighed as she thought of what her fellow CSIs would think if they ever found out about her private life.  
  
“So when you’re here you escape that pressure,” murmured Sam as she smiled softly.  
  
“Very much so. Now the ensuite bathroom is through here. I laid out fresh towels for you earlier. The hot tap has a tendency to sputter if it’s on a low power. There are two sets of closets in the bedroom, one for each of you and the materials to make up a bed for yourself, if your Mistress prefers it that way are in the back of the walk-in closet. I must hurry back to Lady Heather,” said Catherine smiling at the less experienced sub.  
  
“I understand, I’ll see you later then and thanks,” Sam replied as she watched Catherine hurry off downstairs.  
  
*  
  
Down in the drawing room, the two Mistresses sat for a moment, talking about Janet’s relationship with Sam and how things were going for the doctor now that she was the one in charge.  
  
“She’s certainly beautiful, Janet. I’ll give you that, but how does she take your orders when it’s just the two of you?” Lady Heather asked inquisitively.  
  
“She’s occasionally argumentative, but I think that comes from her military background and always having to compete with the men to succeed. But she accepts when she’s done wrong and takes her punishment.” Janet almost felt like she had to defend her Pet.  
  
“You think she’s ready for this play date?” Lady Heather asked. She trusted Janet’s judgment, but she could see the hint of concern in her former Girl’s eye.  
  
“I do. I’m not sure she does, but she trusts my judgment. This is the first time she has entered someone else’s place as a Pet. So far we have only ever played this part of our relationship within the safety of our own home, so for her it’s a big change. She wants to please me and doesn’t want to show me up. Give her a day or two and she’ll relax a little,” Janet answered, certain in Sam’s abilities.  
  
“Just like her Mistress then. Uncertain to begin with, but a pro when she knows what she’s doing,” Lady Heather said as she gently stroked Janet’s cheek, brushing a stray hair out of the way, causing Janet to temporarily slip into subspace.  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather. Coming from you that truly is a compliment,” replied Janet bowing her head.  
  
“Janet, you really need to remember I’m not your Mistress anymore,” Lady Heather laughed gently.  
  
“As far as I’m concerned you always will be, My Lady. You are the only Mistress I have ever had and the only one I will ever have,” Janet answered softly. “Even though you let me go to become a Mistress myself.”  
  
Lady Heather smiled and Catherine walked back into the room, her eyes downcast. The blonde hurried to her Lady’s side and knelt before her. With head bowed, legs slightly apart and hands clasped behind her back she waited for her Mistress to speak.  
  
“You have shown Sam the room and where everything is?” Lady Heather asked, her voice soft but her tone authoritative.  
  
“Yes, Mistress. I left her to run the bath and unpack,” Catherine answered, her head still bowed.  
  
“Good Girl.”  
  
Lady Heather ruffled Catherine’s hair and smiled. It had taken a while to knock the rough edges off her number one Girl, but now she couldn’t have asked for a better submissive. The brunette had once told Catherine that she would make a good dominatrix, something she still firmly believed, but Catherine had decided she would prefer the role of submissive and so it had stayed that way. Now that Lindsey was at college, Catherine spent most of her weekends at The Dominion, when not working. Home was only somewhere to go to sleep when she was so tired that she couldn’t make it to The Dominion after work and somewhere to be with Lindsey during the Christmas break. The younger Willows woman spent her summers as a camp counselor; she preferred it to coming home. Catherine knew it meant that she got to spend the summer with her boyfriend and couldn’t blame her.  
  
Catherine purred happily at her Mistress’s touch. It always felt good to be praised. She liked to know that she had done a good job and that Lady Heather was happy with her work. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered just how difficult it must have been for her Mistress to get her to this stage. Admittedly, Catherine still messed up occasionally but the frequency of her punishments had diminished with time and that had been down to hard work on both their parts.  
  
“As I was saying, Janet; I think you have made a good choice. She certainly seems to want to serve,” Lady Heather stated, returning her focus to the small brunette sitting beside her.  
  
“She does; she’s a little tentative at times, and as I said can become a little unruly, but she’s getting there. I just hope this holiday will give her the chance to learn and grow,” replied Janet with a small, longing smile.  
  
“I’m sure it will,” Lady Heather returned the smile with one of warmth. “Catherine, My Pet; what do you think? Is Sam submissive material?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress. She is eager to serve her Lady and willing to learn,” Catherine was a little taken aback by Lady Heather’s questioning but answered dutifully.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs, Sam had finished unpacking and lain out Janet’s black lace negligee along with her own black lace panties that constituted her nightclothes. She was grateful for the central heating of the Dominion and the warm coal fire glowing in the corner of the room, she would have frozen otherwise. She had stripped off her outdoor clothes and continued her chores in her bra and thong, moving around the room barefoot. It was comforting to slip into her submissive state in the clothing she was used to doing it in. It had felt odd being inside, fully clothed and wearing her collar. Now in the privacy of their room, it was much easier to go about her duties in her normal uniform. She had to admit that she was apprehensive about moving around the house dressed like this. She envied Catherine for doing it with apparent ease. But then Catherine was used to others being present as she served her Mistress. For eleven months of the year the house was open for business. Sam was intensely glad that they were there whilst the place was closed for the annual break. It would have made things ten times harder had The Dominion been open for business. Sam had found the items of bedding that Catherine had referred to with ease and had made her bed in the corner of the room, in full view of the main double bed. It almost resembled the set up they had at home for the nights when her Mistress did not feel that Sam had been good enough to join her in bed. She disappeared into the ensuite bathroom and ran Janet’s bath, using her favorite bubble bath and ensuring that the temperature was just right. Then she returned to the bedroom, kneeling by the foot of the bed in readiness for Janet’s arrival.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs in the drawing room, Janet began to yawn. It wasn’t the company, just the exhaustion from traveling. Nothing a hot bath and a good night’s sleep wouldn’t fix.  
  
“Why don’t you head up, Janet? I’ll get Catherine to bring up some tea for you and Sam and a snack while you enjoy your bath,” Lady Heather offered gently.  
  
“That sounds good.” Janet smiled. “Nothing with nuts in though. Sam is allergic, and even though I have her EPI pen in my bag I’d prefer it if we didn’t get there in the first place.”  
  
“Understood. Catherine, show Mistress Janet to her quarters and then fetch tea and a small snack for her and Sam. I’ll meet you in the bedroom once you’re done,” Lady Heather gave Catherine her orders and gently stroked her Pet’s cheek.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather. Mistress Janet, if you would care to follow me,” Catherine spoke softly as she stood and moved to the door where she waited for Janet to follow her.  
“Goodnight, M…. Heather,” Janet caught herself quickly.  
  
“Goodnight, Janet. Sleep well,” returned Lady Heather smiling at the doctor with a look of appreciation on her face.  
  
Janet headed towards the door and followed Catherine out and upstairs to what would be hers and Sam’s bedroom for the next couple of weeks. The house had not changed at all. The main staircase still creaked in the same places. The only thing missing was the familiar sounds coming from the rooms down below, but the Dominion was closed to the public and the employees were on holiday so it was to be expected. As they passed the door to Lady Heather’s quarters Janet couldn’t help but feel a familiar tingle. It had always been the same for her, walking past the room that everyone craved entrance too, hidden from view and alone with the Mistress of the House. A place that people rarely were invited into. Janet had spent a lot of the three months she had been at The Dominion in there as Lady Heather’s Girl and now she had no doubt that was where Catherine slept. But there was no jealousy attached to that realization. After all she had grown and moved on since that summer.  
  
Catherine led Janet along the corridor and to a room that was extremely familiar; her old quarters. Janet smiled and rested a hand on the wall as Catherine opened the door to reveal Sam kneeling by the bed in perfect submission.  
  
“I’ll fetch your tea and snack while Your Girl helps you bathe, Mistress Janet. Breakfast will be served in the conservatory at ten,” Catherine informed the smaller woman as she kept her head bowed.  
  
“Thank you, Catherine. Be sure to tell your Mistress that I am impressed with you,” replied Janet, smiling she refrained from stroking the other woman’s cheek.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Janet. Thank you,” Catherine answered and bowed low.  
  
“You may go,” And with that the blonde disappeared, leaving Janet alone with her Pet.  
  
*  
  
Catherine quickly headed for the kitchen. Lady Heather had already exited the drawing room and made her way back to her quarters. The time it took for Catherine to finish her chores would enable her to prepare for the night ahead.   
  
While Janet and Sam would bathe, eat and then sleep, Lady Heather had other things in mind for herself and her Girl. She reached into her closet and pulled out a large wooden box, a smile on painted lips.  
  
*  
  
Janet walked towards Sam, a smile on her face. The taller woman was definitely learning her place and doing a good job at it.  
  
“I trust you’ve done as you were told and that my bath is ready for me?” she asked as she stood in front of Sam.  
  
“Yes Mistress. I used your favored bubble bath and ensured that the temperature was just right,” Sam answered softly.  
  
“Very well. I’m glad to see you remembered to change into your uniform without being told. Good Girl,” purred Janet as she ruffled Sam’s hair.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Sam replied as she smiled.  
  
“Rise, My Girl and help me undress,” Janet gave the order and Sam automatically stood and turned to face her Mistress.  
  
In silence the slightly younger blonde undid her Mistress’s shirt, removed Janet’s pants and shoes then put the clothes in the laundry, leaving Janet standing in her underwear. Sam returned to her Mistress and stood with her head bowed, her legs apart and her hands behind her back.  
  
“May I help you remove your bra and panties, Mistress?” the blonde asked. Sam knew better than to go for those items without permission.  
  
“You may and no letting your hands linger,” Janet’s voice was firm.  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” Sam said meekly and set to work heeding Janet’s warning. As strong as the temptation was to do otherwise, she relaxed into her chore, feeling safe behind the closed bedroom door away from Lady Heather and Catherine.  
  
*  
  
Lady Heather lay the wooden box on the bed and opened the lid to take out a smaller box. She removed it and put it on the bed and hurriedly packed away the larger box. She remembered both Catherine and Janet’s faces when she had pulled out this box for the first time. The looks of sheer surprise when they were offered their collars. This box was now empty of the collars but still contained two opalite beads. Catherine had the other two on the thong around her neck. Tonight she would receive her third. It had been a few years since she had received her second bead, and yet, she never complained. She always worked hard and never seemed to need it. Of course the employed submissives would grumble, they always did, but they were paid to be there and their loyalty was divided between Lady Heather and their other Mistresses/Masters. Catherine only had loyalty to her.  
  
*  
  
Catherine put the kettle on and set about making some sandwiches. She made a choice of ham and cheese, avoiding the egg mayonnaise that her Lady loved so much and made her stomach turn. The past eight years had passed in a wonderful blur for the submissive. Not a day when by when she didn’t remember just how much things had changed since their first initial session. That first day she had been so scared, so rebellious and so confused. Now she was calm, eager to please and willing to do as told; even though occasionally she would forget her place and need a reminder. Catherine loaded up the tray and headed back upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Sam knelt by the bathtub washing her Mistress’s back trying to contain the yawns that were threatening to erupt. It had been a long day and she longed for bed, but her duty came first. She kept focused, avoiding thinking about the warmth of the room next door and the bed that awaited her.  
  
“Sam, rinse my back then strip off and join me. You deserve a reward. I know how exhausted you must be,” Janet’s voice broke through Sam’s concentration.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Janet, thank you,” the blonde replied and did as she was commanded. Soon she sat with her back to her Lady; Janet’s hands gently washing away the ache in her muscles.  
  
*  
  
Catherine set down the tray on the bedside table and disappeared back to Lady Heather’s room. She hadn’t taken too long and hoped that her Mistress wouldn’t think she’d been dawdling. The strawberry blonde was wide-awake and hoped that they wouldn’t be going straight to bed. It would take her ages to fall asleep, her mind was racing with the thought of Lady Heather’s guests and what would happen over the next couple of weeks. It would be an interesting ride that was for certain. As she reached the door, she knocked gently and waited for permission to enter.  
  
“Come in,” Lady Heather’s voice was clearly audible through the door. Catherine did as she was told and hurried to kneel by her side.  
  
“I have done as you requested, Mistress,” she said with her head bowed.  
  
“Such a good Pet,” purred Lady Heather with a smile. “Now, it’s far too early for us to go to bed. Go through to the bedroom and change into the clothing waiting on the bed for you, be quick and don’t dawdle. Meet me back here. You have five minutes.”  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” she replied and standing then moving quickly Catherine disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
There were no clothes waiting for her on the bed and she understood instantly what her Mistress wanted. A little confused as she was sure she had behaved well enough to keep her clothing privileges, Catherine stripped and dropped her underwear into the laundry basket. She hurried back to Lady Heather and knelt before her once again. Lady Heather smiled and circled her Girl.  
  
“I hope you find me to your liking, My Lady,” Catherine offered. She felt a little uncertain, which was never a good thing, but she trusted Lady Heather’s judgment.  
  
“Very much so, Pussycat,” Catherine’s Pet name rolled of the brunette’s tongue and sent shivers down Catherine’s spine.  
  
The Lady sat back down and picked up the wooden box that she had left sitting on the sofa. She crossed her legs and the long black skirt once again shifted to reveal stocking-clad skin. Although Catherine couldn’t see it, there was a smile across those darkly colored lips and a twinkle in Lady Heather’s eye. Tonight was a night of confirmation of that which they both knew and the other submissives at the Dominion suspected.  
  
*  
  
A naked Sam dried her Mistress down and went to fetch Janet’s nightclothes, kneeling and raising them above her head, offering them to her. She kept silent the entire time, her eyes cast on the floor of the bedroom.  
  
“Well, help me into them,” Janet ordered.  
  
“The panties as well, My Lady?” Sam’s voice quivered slightly.  
  
“Yes, My Girl. The panties as well,” Janet’s voice was encouraging, not chastising.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” the blonde murmured and set about her task without complaint. Once more she resisted the temptation to let her hands linger, kneeling the moment she had slipped the negligee over Janet’s head.  
  
“Now your own nightclothes, Sam. Once you’ve slipped into them, we’ll eat and drink before bed. Your Mistress is exhausted,” Janet told her.  
  
“Yes Mistress,” Sam answered and quickly did as ordered then turned her attention to pouring the tea as Janet sat down on the bed.  
  
*  
  
“There comes a time in every Mistress’s life where she looks and sees that she has made a mistake. That there is something she should have done a long time ago,” Lady Heather’s voice was soft, gentle, but nonetheless worried Catherine.  
  
“Mistress?” she asked curiously. Had something caused her to change her mind about having Catherine as a submissive?  
  
“Sometimes, a dominant partner can fail to see something which is right under their nose. And I myself have been guilty of this,” There was a hint of apology in Heather’s voice.   
  
Catherine sat in silence; she couldn’t understand where this was heading. Lady Heather opened the wooden box and stared inside. She smiled once again.  
  
“But then I can easily rectify the situation, and plan on doing so tonight. Turn around, Pussycat.” Lady Heather smiled as Catherine did as she was told and leaned forward to remove the outdoor collar from Catherine’s neck. She quickly slipped the third opalite bead on to the thong and quickly placed the collar back beside the other.  
“Turn to face me again,” the order was firm, but her voice still gentle. Catherine resisted the urge to reach up to her collar and did as she was told.  
  
Lady Heather gently took hold of Catherine’s hand and raised it to the first opalite bead.  
  
“One means you have been claimed,” the dominatrix said as she moved Catherine’s hand to the second bead. “Two mean you are learning,” she moved her Girl’s hand along. “Three mean you are a favorite.”  
  
“I… Mistress…. Thank you,” was all Catherine could manage.  
  
“I should have done it a long time ago, Pussycat. Now four, if and when you receive that fourth bead will show that you are my equal. But that bead will only happen with your agreement,” Lady Heather told her knowing that at this moment Catherine did not want to be a Domme.  
  
“Thank you, My Lady. It’s a great honor,” the blond submissive murmured. Her senses were coming back to her, and even though her Mistress’s hand had dropped from her own, Catherine’s fingers lingered on that third bead.  
  
*  
  
Sam quietly served her Mistress, stifling a great yawn. She knelt at Janet’s feet, the brunette’s plate in her hand and waited patiently to be told she could have her own snack.  
  
“My Poor Girl, you look exhausted. Pass me my plate and grab your own. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to sleep,” said Janet smiling down and gently stroking Sam’s cheek.  
  
“Yes, Mistress. Thank you.” Sam passed Janet her plate and fetched her own. She returned to her kneeling position and ate ravenously. It felt good to have food inside her again. The effort of eating making her all the sleepier.  
  
Once they’d finished eating, Sam cleared away the plates and cups, putting them on the tray by the bedroom door. Then returned to her Mistress’s side. She knelt once more, her head bowed with servitude and exhaustion.  
  
“Time for bed, I think.” Janet smiled down at her Girl. Even as exhausted as she was, Sam remembered her place. So far the blonde had been on her best behavior and it showed in every effort that she made to please her Mistress.   
  
“Yes, My Lady,” returned Sam as she moved to turn down the bed for Janet.  
  
“Turn the light off and come curl up beside me. You have earned that tonight,” the brunette informed her Pet. Janet had never allowed Sam to sleep next to her before. At the foot of the bed, yes, but never actually beside her, it threw Sam for a loop.  
  
“Mistress?” It was a soft question that wasn’t overstepping any boundaries or at least Sam hoped it wasn’t  
  
“Unless you’d prefer your bed?” Janet never repeated herself. But she understood the confusion.  
  
“No, Mistress. Thank you.” replied Sam as she helped Janet into the bed and hurried to turn the lights off. Clambering in beside the smaller woman she remembered to keep her hands to herself. Her eyes closed and she marveled over the reward. Both women fell asleep having felt the slight shift in their relationship, pleased with the blond’s behavior.  
  
*  
  
Along the corridor, Catherine had helped Lady Heather into her nightclothes and was slipping into her own shorts and top. Catherine climbed in beside her Mistress and as she lay down, her fingers once again reached up to that third bead. It felt like the official seal of approval and was everything she wanted. The stares of the employed submissives would be irritating but would mean nothing in comparison to how she felt right now. Lady Heather rolled over and placed an arm across the older woman’s stomach, slipped a hand underneath the pink silk cammi top her Girl was wearing and gently teased Catherine’s milky white skin with soft fingers.  
  
“Goodnight, My Pet,” Lady Heather purred sleepily in Catherine’s ear, resting her head against her shoulder.  
  
“Goodnight, Mistress. Sweet dreams,” answered Catherine and with that both women fell asleep.


	2. Sam's first outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam experiences what it's like to be taken on a trip as a submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

The following morning, Lady Heather and Janet sat at the table enjoying a light banter about how their lives had changed since that summer all those years ago. Lady Heather talked of the creation of Lady Heather dot com and spoke of the growing profits that the Dominion was experiencing as a result. Whilst careful not to mention the Stargate program, Janet spoke of her position in the Air Force as chief medic at a military facility. 

Catherine and Sam sat silently, eating their breakfast and serving their Mistresses. Sam knelt beside Janet eating from her pet bowls. Catherine, having earned the right of favourite, sat in the chair next to Lady Heather and ate her own meal. Neither submissive dared to look at their Mistresses. They had no idea of what was to face them that day. But both laid implicit trust in each of their Mistresses.

“So, Janet, would you like some time with your Girl to prepare her for the events we have planned or would you like to go right ahead?” Lady Heather asked softly in between sips of her morning tea.

“I think we’ll go straight ahead, once the girls have cleared away the dishes,” Janet answered, watching Sam carefully as she spoke. The blond submissive kept her response inward, not showing any outward betrayal of her thoughts.

“Very well, as soon as you’re ready, we’ll head to the drawing room,” Lady Heather finished her tea and sat back; noticing Catherine had finished eating she reached out and stroked her Pet’s hair.

“I’m done,” Janet said putting her knife and fork down and checking Sam had finished her croissant.

“Very well then, Catherine the two of you clear up our dishes and then you can bring Sam through to the drawing room. Fetch the two bags in my living room on your way through,” Lady Heather gave the order.

“Yes, Lady Heather,” both girls chorused. Sam had been warned by Janet that she would be expected to abide by the orders of their host and she did not want to show her Mistress up.

Lady Heather stood and took Janet by the arm, leading her to the drawing room whilst the girls remained to clear up the breakfast dishes then took them to the kitchen to load into the dishwasher.

*

Half an hour later, the girls rejoined their Mistresses in the drawing room. Both were carrying a black holdall, which they presented to the Janet and Lady Heather.

“Put them on the table,” came the order from Janet and the girls did as told then knelt before their Ladies.

“Good Girls. Now, we haven’t told you what we have planned for you today and I expect you’re both curious,” Lady Heather took over.

“Yes, Mistress,” the girls answered.  
“We’re starting with inspections. You both know the routine for these inspections and you will be expected to follow it to the letter. Catherine, Mistress Janet will be conducting your inspection and I will be conducting Sam’s,” Lady Heather said as she watched the Pets carefully.

“Sam, take your position on the right hand side of the mantelpiece, Catherine the left,” Janet gave the order and the girls sprang into action.

Both Sam and Catherine removed their uniforms without question. They had known that eventually they would have to remove their clothes in front of the other Mistress and Pet, although it had come earlier than expected, they didn’t quibble. Punishment was something both women had learned to avoid at all costs. They took their positions, standing with enough room for the Mistresses to circle them if desired; feet apart, hands clasped at the small of their backs, heads bowed. 

As the girls assumed their positions Lady Heather turned to Janet, a smile on her face. She leaned forward and gently kissed Janet on the cheek then leaned in to whisper into Janet’s ear, “You’ve taken to being a Domme like a duck to water.” 

Janet smiled, her eyes showing thanks. “Ready to begin?” she asked, keeping her voice barely audible. “Or should we leave them in anticipation a while longer?”

“I think someone remembers me leaving her standing there for almost an hour at one point,” Lady Heather whispered back. “I think we should put them out of their misery.”

The two Dommes rose and began the inspections of each other’s submissive. Janet was impressed with Catherine, the way the older woman held herself and didn’t flinch as she ran her hand over freckle-kissed skin. Catherine kept herself in good condition. She worked out regularly, that was made obvious by her muscle tone, and she paid attention to every detail of her presentation. Janet smiled softly. She knew that Sam too was just as meticulous in her presentation, but she wasn’t so sure about the way she carried herself. Janet hoped that Catherine would rub off on Sam during their visit.

Lady Heather carried out Sam’s inspection in pretty much the same manner as Janet had with Catherine. She noted that Sam struggled to remain still when she ran her fingers across a particularly ticklish area of her back, but that it only lasted a fraction of a second. Impressive considering Janet’s warnings that Sam wasn’t quite up to Lady Heather’s standards. Lady Heather admired the muscle tone of her old Pet’s submissive and marvelled over the neatness of Sam’s appearance.

Both women were impressed by the others’ submissive and as they stepped back nodded at each other, smiles across their lips. They moved back to the sofa and sat back down with Catherine and Sam remaining in position, neither daring to move until they were given permission to do so. Lady Heather kissed Janet on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that neither submissive could hear before Janet gave the order for the girls to return to them. Obeying the command the girls hurried to kneel at their respective Mistress’s feet.

“We’re going on an outing today. Lady Heather and I have decided to take you both to a little store she knows of where we can pick up various items that will come in handy during mine and Samantha’s stay here at The Dominion,” Janet’s voice was soft but firm.

Sam could feel the tension rising in her body and hoped it wasn’t showing on the outside. She’d never been shopping with Janet whilst in her submissive role. Neither of them had felt she was ready for it. Was this a test for her? Would she fall flat on her face at the first hurdle? Catherine on the other hand was more concerned that someone from work would see her going into the type of store Janet had hinted at, but she trusted her Mistress implicitly and knew that Lady Heather would not intentionally allow her to be discovered. Both women kept their heads bowed, even though they were both brimming with questions.

“In the bags you fetched earlier are the clothes you will be wearing. Both of you will be in flat shoes, we can’t have you wearing heels,” Lady Heather continued where Janet had left off.

“But neither of you are going out without looking immaculate. Hurry up and get dressed. You may only wear what is in the bags, nothing else,” Janet finished the instructions.

“Yes, Mistresses,” both girls answered in unison and quickly opened the bags they had brought in.

Catherine wasn’t at all surprised to find the jeans Lady Heather loved to see her in, along with a halter top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. The lack of panties wasn’t a surprise either, the lack of bra however, was. Sam had to force herself not to gasp as she realised that she would be wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt, which clung to her but that no underwear had been provided. But she changed as directed, pulling on the sneakers that had been in the bottom of the duffle bag. Both women were changed within minutes and kneeling at the feet of Janet and Lady Heather again.

“Catherine, your indoor collar,” Lady Heather spoke firmly.

Catherine turned so that the Dominatrix could remove the collar, moving the strawberry blond hair from her neck to allow Lady Heather easy access. Heather removed the collar and passed it to her Pet who placed it on the table.

“Sam, turn around,” Janet commanded.

Sam did as she was told and turned to face the coffee table. Janet removed the slick black leather collar and passed it to Sam who put it next to Catherine’s. Janet then pulled out a silver chain with a dog tag attached. Not Sam’s usual air force tags, but a single silver one engraved with the word ‘Sammy’ on one side and ‘property of JF’ on the other, along with Janet’s cell phone number.

“Thank you, Mistress,“ Sam said softly, resisting the urge to feel the new sign of Janet’s ownership.

“You’re welcome,” Janet practically purred, encouraged by her Girl’s restraint.

“Now both of you fetch our coats and your outdoor jackets, we have a drive ahead of us. Catherine you’ll be driving us in my car. Sam will sit up front with you so that Janet and I may talk in peace,” said Lady Heather giving the command and explanation without hesitation.

“Yes, Lady Heather,” the girls chorused and hurried from the room to fetch the coats.

*

An hour later, Catherine pulled the car into a small parking lot outside an out of town mall. This mall was unlike any Sam had seen before. Every store seemed to be geared towards fetish. The customers in the parking lot were definitely not your normal mall shoppers, each one was wearing something that wouldn’t have looked out of place at the club she and Janet frequented when Sam had behaved well enough.

The two submissives jumped out of the car and opened the doors for their ladies, neither looking their Mistress in the eye. Once Lady Heather and Janet had stepped out of the car, Catherine and Sam shut the doors and Catherine locked the vehicle. They followed their ladies silently at a distance of three paces. Both were on their best behaviour, neither one knowing quite what to expect. Lady Heather stopped at a store about twenty feet into the covered complex and the submissives looked at the sign above the door. ‘Madam Leticia’s Boudoir’ it proclaimed proudly in letters of pristine white.

“This store is extremely exclusive, Janet, my dear. Madam Leticia doesn’t let just anyone in, so naturally we have the store to ourselves for the duration of our stay,” Lady Heather purred as she smiled at the small brunette.

“Madam Leticia…” Janet pondered, she knew that name.

“Yes, it’s Letty’s store,” Lady Heather confirmed.

An old employee of hers that Janet had met all those years ago when training at Lady Heather’s side owned the store. Janet smiled. It would be good to see her again. They had once been good friends.

Without being asked, Catherine moved to open the door to the store only to have someone else open it from the inside before she could get there. She fell back behind Lady Heather and gave Sam a look which said ‘fucking typical’. A young woman dressed in black bra and French knickers opened the door, a thick red collar around her neck.

“Madam Leticia is expecting you, Ladies, please follow me,” she said and stepped aside to allow the four women to enter.

“Thank you, Girl. Will you inform your Mistress that we will be keeping our girls with us for this trip and that I have brought an old friend with me,” remarked Lady Heather with that usual distinction that set her apart from everyone else.

“Yes, Lady Heather,” the girl said meekly and shut the door then hurried away into the back of the store.

“If you two behave yourselves you’ll be rewarded when we get back,” Janet told both submissives.

“Any misbehaviour will result in discipline,” Lady Heather added in a warning tone.

“I understand, My Ladies,” they responded simultaneously.

“Good,” both Mistresses spoke together.

Janet ruffled Sam’s hair reassuringly to let her know that she was safe. She knew it was a shock to Sam to be taken out shopping as a Pet and not as an equal and she couldn’t help but want to make her feel comfortable, the way Lady Heather had done for her on her first outing.

“Lady Heather, such a pleasure to have you in my humble store,” a voice announced and a cheerful rotund woman with black curls came into view.

“Letty, good to see you again; I presume you remember Janet,” said Lady Heather as she gestured to her fellow Domme.

“Janet, is that really you? It’s been too long. Oh look at you, Air Force life is treating you well,” Letty remarked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“Hey, Letty, this is my Girl, Sam,” Janet smiled, hugged her old friend and stepped aside to let Letty see her Pet.

“She’s beautiful, Jan, just perfect for you,” crooned Letty as she smiled appraisingly at Sam.

“Of course, you’ve already met Catherine,” Lady Heather interjected.

“I do. Is that an extra bead I spot on her collar? I always knew you’d make favourite, Girl,” commented Letty.

“Thank you, Madam Leticia, you’re too kind,” Catherine whispered.

“Now ladies, before you start browsing, how about I have my Girl fetch you some drinks? I know it’s a long drive up here,” Letty asked, that unwaveringly chirpy personality coming through.

“That would be lovely. Both girls will need water bowls,” Lady Heather answered.

“Of course, of course, I presume you’ll all be having iced tea?” Letty asked.

“Iced tea would be great,” Janet answered.

“Kelsey, fetch a pitcher of iced tea, three glasses and two water bowls,” Letty yelled to the back of the store and motioned for the women to join her at a small table set up in one corner.

The three Mistresses sat on comfortable leather chairs around the table; Sam knelt at Janet’s feet and Catherine at Lady Heather’s. She didn’t complain when her Mistress had announced she would be drinking from a bowl. In fact she thought it a clever trick. Sam was bound to feel awkward if she was the only Pet drinking in that fashion. It wasn’t long before the same girl who had answered the door came through with a silver tray loaded with the requested drinks. Kelsey poured the drinks, placed the glasses in front of the Mistresses and the bowls in front of the Pets and disappeared from view.

“She’s a good girl,” Letty said to the other two Dommes as her Pet disappeared.

“She certainly knows how to behave in public,” Janet replied, an admiring tone to her voice.

“She’s had years of practice,” Lady Heather interjected. “Kelsey was the first permanent sub that Letty took on after leaving the Dominion. Kelsey was trained at The Dominion and then brought here for Letty to keep.”

“She’s the best submissive I’ve ever handled, but then, Heather trained her,” Letty said as she smiled and picked up her glass in a chubby hand.

“Heather definitely does some fine work with her submissives,” Janet agreed, taking a sip from her own glass.

“You both flatter me,” Lady Heather smiled.

Janet looked down at Sam and smiled; the blonde was kneeling in submission and hadn’t yet touched her drink.

“You may drink, My Pet,” she ordered ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Thank you, Mistress Janet,” Sam answered and lowered herself to her drinking bowl, lapping at it thirstily.

“As may you,” Lady Heather said turning her attention to Catherine.

“Thank you, My Lady,” answered Catherine as she too, lowered herself to her bowl and began to lap at the iced tea.

*

The Mistresses sat at the table talking about old times for at least half an hour. Both submissives remained well behaved throughout, not daring to interrupt. The problem occurred when they were told to stand. Sam’s right leg had gone to sleep and try as she might she couldn’t get it to straighten up. Whilst Janet knew it wasn’t her fault, she also knew that Sam had had the same problem before and had at least admitted it. This time she was slow to explain the problem. Janet waited five minutes to see if her Girl would follow her order and when she didn’t, a reprimand quickly followed.

“Did I not tell you to stand?” Her voice was firm, her tone annoyed.

“Yes, Mistress Jane,” Sam answered, wincing slightly.

“Then why aren’t you?”

“My leg has gone to sleep, Mistress. I can’t straighten it,” Sam’s voice was an audible whisper.

“Then why did you not inform me of this when I told you to stand?”

“I thought I could still stand, Mistress Janet,” Sam replied but knew she was in for it.

“Right well we’ll sort that leg out and finish what we’ve come here to do, but when we get back to The Dominion you will go straight to my room. Is that understood?” Janet wasn’t angry that Sam couldn’t stand but annoyed at her Pet’s failure to tell her of the situation.

“Yes, Mistress,” answered Sam who knew she shouldn’t have been so stubborn.

“Which leg is it, Girl?” Janet knelt beside her.

“My right one, Mistress,” Sam answered.

The brunette doctor rubbed Sam’s leg in an attempt to revive the circulation. All the while her Pet sat there annoyed at herself for showing Janet up in public. She knew from past experience that the anticipation of punishment was often far worse than the actual punishment. But it was the fact she would internally beat herself up until punishment occurred that made it worse.

“There. Is that better?” Janet took her hands off of Sam’s leg.

“Yes, Mistress, thank you,” Sam stood, a little shakily, but managed to right herself on both feet.

Janet stood up with a frown on her face. Sam had been doing so well up until that point.

“May I offer my apologies to you and your fellow Mistresses, My Lady? I did not mean to hold up the day’s events,” Sam said knowing it was expected for her to apologise to company.

“Apology accepted. But you will still be punished later,” Janet’s voice was calmer now.

“I understand, Mistress Janet,” Sam said meekly and stood subserviently.

*

The Mistresses perused the items in the store for a little over an hour, walking away with new outfits for themselves and their Pets along with several new toys and punishment tools. The drive home was a quiet affair; Sam sat next to Catherine, sulking slightly. She had embarrassed Janet and the shame she felt was immense. She wasn’t looking forward to the punishment she would receive.

As they arrived back at The Dominion, the girls opened the doors for their Mistress and carried the shopping inside then took their ladies coats.

“Sam, you will go to my room and remove your street clothes. I’ll be up shortly. Give your bags to Catherine,” Janet ordered.

“Yes, My Lady,” replied Sam and did as she was told without hesitation.

Lady Heather and Catherine headed for the drawing room, Janet following just behind them, she would give Sam fifteen minutes to get ready and then join her.

*

Upstairs Sam stripped out of her street clothes and bundled them into the hamper. She quickly went to the bathroom and then headed back into the bedroom, kneeling by the bed her thought in a whirl.

‘I’m such an idiot, if I’d have just told her that I couldn’t stand she wouldn’t have been disappointed and she wouldn’t be about to punish me. This was meant to be a good vacation for both of us and now I’m being punished. Jan actually trusted me…actually thought she could bring me away as her Pet for the first time and I fucked up on our first outing!’

*

The fifteen minutes up, Janet climbed the stairs to the bedroom, leaving Lady Heather and Catherine to go over Lady Heather’s purchases. All of which were for private use with Catherine and not to be used as stock items for the Dominion. As Janet made her way upstairs she pondered the best way to deal with Sam. A spanking would give instant results but she didn’t want to mark that beautiful skin. There was only one course of action to be followed.

*

In the room, Lady Heather was getting Catherine to try on the outfits she’d bought her for their fun nights. One was a French maid’s outfit made of a cotton material; Lady Heather despised the PVC ones you could get nowadays. She thought the PVC ugly and not worth her time, even though she had clients who requested to be in PVC. Natural materials looked much better in Lady Heather’s opinion.

“Turn for me, Catherine,” She cooed lovingly.

Catherine did as ordered and turned one full circle, slowly.

“Now bend over. I want to see how well that skirt shows off your bottom.”

Catherine once again followed orders. As she bent over she felt Lady Heather’s soft hands on her milky cheeks.

“Mmmmm. I think it does a fantastic job.” 

*

Janet opened the bedroom door and moved over to the bed, sitting so Sam could clearly see her feet.

“You disappointed me earlier, Girl. I’ve told you before that if you have a medical reason you can’t complete an order you’re to tell me. Instead you remained stubborn and humiliated me; not only in front of Lady Heather and Madam Leticia but in front of your fellow submissive,” the doctor said with a sharp voice.

“I’m sorry, Mistress Janet,” Sam whispered, her head bowed down.

“I’ve no doubt you are, but you need to remember that I expect your best behaviour at all times, especially in public. To that end you will be punished. For the next forty-eight hours you will lose your clothing privileges and you will be sleeping on the Pet bed for the next two nights. If you behave during the next two days, you will be able to wear pants again and will return to my bed. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Janet,” Sam answered, hiding the hurt in her voice.

“Very well then, let’s go back downstairs,” Janet said and stood offering Sam a hand to help her up.

“Just remember that I’m not an ogre, Sammy,” Janet remarked as she stepped out of character for a moment and embraced her lover as she stood.

“I know, Jan,” replied Sam as she relaxed for a moment. “You’re trying to show me how a good sub should behave and I asked you to do it.”

“There’s my girl,” Janet remarked and gave Sam an affectionate squeeze then headed for the door.


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the roles are reversed, Catherine and Sam are challenged in a way they had never thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

Sam and Janet entered the drawing room to find Lady Heather testing her newest paddle on Catherine’s bare buttocks. The strawberry-blond seemed oblivious to their presence and counted out each stroke the brunette gave her, thanking Lady Heather for each. For a moment, Sam forgot her nerves at being naked in the same room as them. It was entrancing to watch the way Catherine took her punishment, showing virtually no sign of her pain. Sam envied that ability. She could barely contain the yelps of pain that threatened to escape when she was spanked. But then Catherine had been a submissive for a lot longer than she had. Perhaps with time, she too would be able to control her reactions with ease.  
  
Janet sat down on the sofa and pointed at the floor beside her. She was watching Lady Heather with a look of something between admiration and remembrance on her face. As Sam knelt beside her, she absent-mindedly stroked the blond’s hair. Janet watched each perfect stroke, the dainty flick of her old Mistress’s wrist as the paddle made contact with Catherine’s now reddened buttocks. Janet had been on the receiving end of several spankings at the hands of Lady Heather and she didn’t envy the other woman. It was an interesting experience to watch. Ordinarily, she would have stopped Sam from watching, but Janet wanted her Girl to learn from Catherine, to see how an experienced submissive behaved.  
  
After five more strokes, bringing it up to an even twenty according to the score Catherine was keeping, Lady Heather laid the paddle on the coffee table and order Catherine to put her panties on. Catherine complied willingly and stood in complete submission. Sam dropped her head down as Lady Heather sat beside Janet.  
  
“Catherine, take my bags to my quarters and Mistress Janet’s to hers. I’m sure she doesn’t want to let Samantha out of her sight at the moment,” Lady Heather’s order was firm, causing Janet to smile her agreement.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather,” Catherine collected the bags and disappeared from sight.  
  
“It was wonderful to see you in action, Heather,” Janet said once she was sure Catherine was out of earshot. “Although I’m glad it wasn’t me on the receiving end. I still remember just how much your spankings smart.”  
  
“You did receive a fair few at first,” Heather responded softly, stroking Janet’s hair. “But you did learn to behave.”  
  
“It was the only way to avoid a stinging backside,” Janet laughed.  
  
“Does it surprise you, Samantha, to learn that your Mistress once received regular punishment?” Lady Heather looked down at Sam as she spoke.  
  
“Mistress Janet has told me that she used to rebel when you first took her under your wing, Lady Heather. But she has told me that your punishments served to make her a better submissive and in turn a better Mistress. For the latter I owe you gratitude. My Mistress has taught me that punishment is not about power but that it is done in order to help a submissive serve their Mistress or Master with a higher level of competency,” Sam answered softly; she hated being so completely exposed, but as she spoke, she reminded herself of the reason for her exposure.  
  
“Well answered, Girl,” Lady Heather purred. “Even when undergoing your own punishment, you are able to see the reasoning behind it. You’re an asset to your Mistress.”  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather,” Sam answered softly. She didn’t feel like an asset to Janet in that moment.  
  
*  
  
Catherine hurried upstairs after dropping Lady Heather’s shopping in her quarters. She had been shocked to realise that Sam was naked when she clapped eyes on her after Lady Heather had completed her spanking. If Catherine had lost all clothing privileges in front of others she would have been uncontrollable. The younger woman seemed to accept her punishment with determination. This trip, according to Lady Heather, was primarily for Sam to see how she could better serve her Mistress by following Catherine’s example. Yet Catherine found herself learning from the less experienced submissive. If Sam could hide her humiliation at being so exposed, she should be able to as well. She hadn’t minded when she realised that they’d seen her spanking. After all it hadn’t been a real punishment, even if it had hurt like one. But Sam was enduring a very real punishment and taking it like a pro. It definitely gave Catherine food for thought.  
  
*  
  
In the drawing room, Sam knelt at her Janet’s feet, listening to the conversation between the two Mistresses, not daring to interrupt. The tall blond was still upset with herself for not having behaved earlier. She knew that once her punishment was over she’d be forgiven by Janet and able to forgive herself, but right now she was determined not to increase it further. No matter how she was feeling on the inside, she would be on her best behaviour. Occasionally, Janet would put her hand on Sam’s head and ruffle the short blond hair gently. The attention had a calming effect on the younger woman and served to reduce her embarrassment.  
  
Lady Heather leaned into Janet and whispered something into her fellow Mistress’s ear, causing Janet to nod in agreement, her eyes sparkling. She leaned down and patted Sam lovingly. As soon as Catherine came back, the next part of the day would kick into gear and both Mistresses knew that their girls were in for a surprise. The new idea, which had come from Lady Heather’s sudden inspiration would not only teach Sam the importance of trusting her Mistress, it would serve as a refresher for Catherine as well.  
  
As the strawberry-blond re-entered the room, both Mistresses smiled. Catherine knelt at Lady Heather’s side and her Mistress ruffled her hair.  
  
“Have you completed your task, Pet?” Lady Heather asked softly.  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” Catherine practically purred.  
  
“Good Girl. Now, Mistress Janet and I have a surprise for you and Samantha,” Lady Heather announced gently.  
  
“We have decided to run a little experiment until bedtime,” Janet added, hiding her worry at how Sam might take the news.  
  
Lady Heather shifted her position and looked at Janet, an unspoken question on her lips. Janet nodded, giving her counterpart the go ahead to make the revelation. She knew that it was only for the rest of the day and that it would benefit both submissives along their paths, but the doctor couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Lady Heather gently squeezed her hand, providing Janet the comfort and reassurance that she needed before making her announcement. The two pets were kneeling nervously. Neither one had any idea of what was to come and it made them inwardly uncomfortable. Neither blond showed just how nervous they really were, trying to prove their trust in their respective Mistresses.  
  
“Catherine,” Lady Heather spoke softly. “I know that you have often stated that you are content with the way that things are, but with content often comes complacency. It is for that reason that I am about to set you a task that I know you can complete.” Lady Heather’s words were cryptic at best.  
  
“Sam, I know that whilst you trust me and my motives, you sometimes wonder if I behaved the way you do,” Janet gently stroked Sam’s hair.  
  
“For the rest of today, Mistress Janet and I have decided to place you both in a position outside of your comfort zones. It will not only test your abilities but you trust in ours. Catherine, go to my quarters and put on the red corset and the black skirt that I bought today. Find a pair of heels to go with them, put those on also and return. Samantha, you are to go upstairs with Janet and help her to find something more suitable for a submissive to wear. All will be explained when you return,” Lady Heather ordered her girl.   
  
If Sam and Catherine had been confused before, now they were completely perplexed but the two women did as they were told, neither one voicing their confusion. Sam helped her Mistress up and walked upstairs with her whilst Catherine scurried along to Lady Heather’s quarters. The Lady of the house picked up a magazine from the rack next to the sofa and began flicking through it.  
  
*  
  
Behind the closed door of their room, Sam was forcing herself not to question what was happening as she helped Janet slip into a matching bra and panties set. She had to trust that whatever was about to happen was meant for the good of both her and Catherine, even if she couldn’t fathom it out. She tossed Janet’s clothes into the hamper and turned to face the short brunette. Was she going to be handed over to Lady Heather so that Catherine could dominate Janet? Was this something she would be able to cope with? The worry flickered across her face and once again Janet stepped out of character and wrapped her arms around the gangly blond.  
  
“Trust me, Sammy. It’s all going to be okay. If you do well this afternoon, I’ll even consider shortening your punishment. I’m not placing you in any harm. I’ll be with you every step of the way, I promise,” Janet soothed lovingly.  
  
“I trust you, Jan. I just hope I can trust myself not to disappoint you,” Sam said and rested her head on Janet’s shoulder with a soft sigh.  
  
“You won’t,” Janet whispered and stroked Sam’s hair. “Come on, we need to get back downstairs.”  
  
*  
  
In Lady Heather’s quarters, Catherine was getting changed. It was obvious to her that her lesson for the afternoon would be in domination. She couldn’t understand it. She had always told Lady Heather that she didn’t want this. She trusted her Mistress with her life, but this time she couldn’t fathom the brunette’s reasoning. That scared Catherine a little. Of course, she’d do her best, but she prayed that it would only be this once. There was a security and comfort that she derived from being Lady Heather’s submissive. The strawberry-blond slipped on a pair of six inch black stilettos and headed back to the drawing room.  
  
*  
  
Once they had all gathered back in the drawing room, Janet knelt at Lady Heather’s side in complete submission. Sam was a little confused and bewildered but knelt on her other side. The blond didn’t know what she was meant to be doing and felt uncomfortable with the change of events. She hadn’t been expecting Janet to take on an, albeit temporary, submissive role. It had thrown her for a loop, but she was doing her best not to show it. She’d make Janet proud of her. This wasn’t about reducing her punishment, as much as she’d welcome that perk, this was being about the best submissive she was capable of being and not letting Janet down.  
  
“Good Girls,” Lady Heather cooed, stroking both Sam and Janet’s hair. “Catherine, Samantha is yours for the rest of the day. I will be teaching you how to handle a submissive with the assistance of Janet. Samantha, you are not to acknowledge Janet as your Mistress at any point. Do you both understand?”  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather,” Sam and Catherine chorused.  
  
Catherine changed her stance and walked over to the nearest armchair, she sat down and snapped her fingers before folding her hands in her lap. She forced herself to slip into the role of Mistress, even though it felt alien and uncomfortable. It’s just for an afternoon. Catherine reminded herself as Sam followed her order and moved to kneel at her feet. The strawberry-blond ruffled the younger woman’s hair.  
  
“Good Girl,” She gently praised Sam.  
  
Sam moved her head towards Catherine’s touch. If she let her imagination take over, she could almost think it was Janet praising her. Sweet, short Janet who would never punish her without reason, who was always willing to reassure her, Janet who was currently kneeling at Lady Heather’s feet. Sam made herself focus on how proud Janet would be if she did well.  
  
Lady Heather stood, Janet still kneeling at her feet. She smiled down at the short brunette, fondness in her eyes. Janet was only ever meant to be hers for a short period of time, she knew that, but seeing her kneeling there made her nostalgic. As quickly as the thought arrived she dismissed it. The purpose of the afternoon was to help Catherine and Samantha grow, not for Lady Heather and Janet to walk down memory lane.  
  
“This afternoon I’m going to teach you how to handle a submissive. As you already know, every submissive is different. Some, usually those who only use BDSM as an outlet once in awhile, require strict punishment. But in the case of submissives like yourself and Samantha, BDSM is more a way of life behind closed doors. It’s this second type of Dominant/Submissive relationship that we’ll concentrate on. The discipline that is involved is more subtle and often more creative,” Lady Heather spoke directly to Catherine, all the while stroking Janet’s hair.  
  
“We’ll begin with inspections,” she announced softly. “Janet you know the proper presentation.  
  
Janet removed her bra and panty set and moved to the spot that Catherine had occupied earlier that day. The short brunette was glad that she had taken care of herself and her appearance in the intervening years; keeping up the routine that Heather had taught her. She hadn’t expected this turn of events, but she couldn’t deny how grateful she felt that her softly toned body was in the same if not better condition than it had been on that final inspection on her last day.  
  
“Before you begin your inspection of Samantha, I want you to watch me carefully,” Lady Heather beckoned Catherine forward with her index finger. “There are certain things you need to look for when inspecting a submissive in your care.”  
  
Catherine moved forward with Sam following on all fours at her feet. The strawberry-blond hated the awkwardness that being a Mistress in training gave her, but she was determined to prove that she could do it. Not with a view to making it a permanent change, but wanting Lady Heather to be proud of her. Sam was curious. She’d heard tales of Lady Heather examining Janet, but had never been able to imagine it. The smaller woman had always been a Mistress in Sam’s mind.  
  
“The first thing that needs to be looked at is neatness of appearance. As you can see, Janet takes meticulous care of not only what lies above the level of her outdoor clothes, but below as well. Her legs and underarms are smooth and silky to the touch and what little bodily hair she has is kept trimmed and neat,” Lady Heather ran her hand along Janet’s leg and purred in her ear. “Good Girl, you remembered the regime I taught you.”  
  
“I’ve never forgotten it, My Lady,” Janet answered softly.  
  
The subservient manner of her Mistress was startling to Sam. The gangly blond couldn’t believe how easily Janet had made the transition from dominant to dominated. Sam was impressed. Lady Heather had a profound effect on Janet, that was obvious, but unlike her temporary Mistress, Sam felt no jealousy, just admiration. Catherine forced herself to appear composed. She hated that Janet was the one receiving her Lady’s touch and praise. The CSI knew that Janet had once been Lady Heather’s favourite and it bit into her. The staff at the Dominion still talked about the petite doctor who had risen through the ranks at record speed. Catherine couldn’t help but feel inferior in that moment.  
  
“Next, you should note the physique of the submissive. A Mistress insists that her submissives not only take care of themselves when it comes to presentation, but that they take regular exercise and eat well,” Lady Heather turned to Catherine and smiled. “That’s why I insist you do your dance workouts, Pussycat. As you can see, Janet obviously follows an exercise regime and eats properly.”  
  
Lady Heather ran her hand along Janet’s toned stomach and along her supple arms. She knew that Janet was particularly sensitive along her stomach and was pleasantly surprised that her former girl managed to keep control of her reactions.  
  
“The only thing that I’d note that goes against Janet is the slight evidence of bags under her eyes, suggesting a lack of sleep. But I will not mark her down for this as her occupation demands long hours and untold amounts of stress,” Lady Heather stroked Janet’s hair. “Well done, Janet. You may kneel.”  
  
“Thank you, My Lady,” Janet whispered.  
  
She knelt at Lady Heather’s feet, grateful that she came out of the inspection unscathed. Her former Mistress’s opinion still carried weight for the doctor. There was a thrill in pleasing Lady Heather that would never go away.  
  
“Sam, assume the inspection position,” Catherine ordered with a gentle firmness not unlike that of her own Mistress.  
  
Lady Heather watched the way her favourite followed her instructions to the letter, remembering to praise Sam for her presentation and scold her gently when she fidgeted slightly, unable to control her reaction. Janet was impressed by Sam’s behaviour overall and couldn’t resist a gentle smile.  
  
*  
  
Once back in their room, Janet pulled the kneeling Sam up into her lap and ruffled her hair. She was proud of the way Sam had conducted herself. Not once had the younger woman complained or argued and that was an incredible achievement for someone who had been thrown in at the deep end.  
  
“Such a Good Girl I have,” Janet purred softly. “You’ve done well, Sammy. Better than I expected. Your punishment is over. You are forgiven for your earlier indiscretion earlier today. Now, go and fetch our pyjamas. We’ll curl up together tonight. You’ve earned your place at my side this afternoon.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress Janet,” Sam smiled softly and eased herself off Janet’s lap after placing a soft, chaste kiss on Janet’s cheek and set to her task.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs in Lady Heather’s quarters, Catherine helped her Mistress into her nightclothes.  
  
“You did exceptionally well today, Pussycat,” Lady Heather smiled at her Girl.  
  
“Thank you, My Lady. It was an interesting experience,” Catherine swallowed before continuing. “May I speak freely?”  
  
“You may,” Lady Heather raised her arms to allow Catherine to slip the black silk negligee over her head.  
  
“I enjoyed the learning aspect of today and am pleased that you’re happy with me, but I do not wish to pursue domination. Today has given me a new appreciation of what it means to be a submissive,” Catherine slipped the negligee over Lady Heather’s head and straightened it as she spoke.  
  
“Very well, Pussycat. You shan’t progress any further down that path,” Lady Heather said as she stroked Catherine’s cheek tenderly before climbing into bed. “Turn the lights out then come lie beside me.”


	4. A lesson in deportment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Heather teaches what it means to be a show pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

Sam woke first the following morning, as she had a habit of doing. She lay still for a while and took the opportunity to watch her sleeping Mistress. Janet was beautiful, both inwardly and outwardly. She may have only been Janet’s submissive for two years but they had been together for four years in total. It had taken Janet being absolutely convinced that Sam wouldn’t leave her before she admitted her past, a year into their relationship, and a year after that for Sam to persuade the brunette that she wanted to be her submissive as well as her lover. Sam still remembered that awkward look on Janet’s face when she’d found the blonde holding Janet’s collar, still boxed. It had been hidden in a trunk in the spare room and Sam had been searching for candles during a blackout. She hadn’t taken it from the box, but it had left the Air Force Major with a lot of questions that eventually had gotten answered. Now she couldn’t imagine them having any other sort of relationship. Whilst they still shared that passionate love affair they had had before adding this dimension to their relationship, this submissive role, helped Sam leave behind the stresses of the job and she trusted Janet implicitly. What had originally been an occasional thing had become more and more regular, more and more part of daily life, as long as Cassie wasn’t around. So when Janet had suggested the holiday, Sam had been tentative but had agreed, seeing it as an evolution of their relationship.  
  
She smiled to herself as she gently moved from the bed, careful not to wake her Mistress as she stood. Janet deserved sleep and she would not disturb her as she readied herself for the day ahead. Sam crept into the bathroom and washed, a strip-wash not a shower, she hadn’t been given permission for that. She made sure her teeth were thoroughly brushed and her hair sat properly and headed back to the bedroom. She laid out her Mistress’s clothes, hanging them delicately over the arm of the cosy chair and then laid her own uniform on the floor beside it. Clothes would wait until she had permission. And then she knelt at Janet’s side of the bed and waited for the petite doctor to wake.  
  
*  
  
Catherine was already in the kitchen. Lady Heather would sleep for another half hour and if her morning tea was not ready, Catherine knew that she would be punished. She had learnt very quickly that Lady Heather expected a morning cup of tea, made properly, before rising from bed. It would get her going for the morning and Catherine was not willing to disappoint. This morning, though, waking early, she had decided to make a pot of tea for their guests as well. She wasn’t sure if Sam would be allowed to drink it so she also loaded the tray with a water bowl and bottle of water as well and swept from the kitchen and headed up the stairs. She hoped it would please her Lady to know that she was taking good care of their guests as well. She moved gracefully, not spilling a drop and holding the tray in one hand, gently knocked.  
  
*  
  
Sam hurried to the door, not wanting her Mistress to wake and answered it. She smiled when she saw Catherine with the tray and took it from her. “Thank you.” She whispered and then looked over at the still sleeping Janet.  
  
Catherine nodded her understanding and hurried off downstairs to take her own Mistress her morning tea.   
  
Sam poured the tea for her Mistress and carried it over to the bedside table. Ordinarily, if they were at home, she would have made Janet coffee, but as they were guests and Sam didn’t feel comfortable wondering around alone, she was grateful to Catherine for bringing them a morning beverage. She placed her empty cup, the bowl and the water by the bed and waited for Janet to wake, kneeling once again. Janet’s nostrils flared as the smell of Darjeeling hit them and her eyes fluttered open. Darjeeling was Lady Heather’s preferred morning tea, she smiled as she woke and sniffed the air deeply. Then she looked at her pet who was kneeling in complete submission. She reached a hand over and gentle ruffled Sam’s hair.  
  
“Good morning, Sammy.” Her voice was soft and gentle.  
  
“Good morning, Mistress.” Sam answered, her voice full of love. “Catherine bought us tea this morning.”  
  
“I see, but why haven’t you poured yourself a cup?” Janet knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
“I did not know if you would prefer me to have tea or water from my bowl, Mistress. And I didn’t have permission.” Sam kept her eyes on the mattress.  
  
“My good girl.” Janet raised Sam’s head by cupping her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Sam smiled at the kiss and looked down again. The blonde couldn’t explain it but praise from Janet filled her with more pleasure than she could ever get being praised for a good job at work. Even though she tried her hardest there as well.   
  
“Fetch yourself a cup of tea and then get into your uniform, girl. I see you’ve already washed ready for me. I want you dressed before you help me into my clothes.” Janet ruffled Sam’s hair again.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” Sam hurried to do as she was told.  
  
*  
  
Catherine had poured Lady Heather’s tea and was stripping for her Mistress.  
  
“I love you in that uniform, but I would prefer you in the blue today. We will be going below stairs and the lighting down there suits you better when you are wearing blue.” Lady Heather admired the curves of Catherine’s body as she changed.  
  
“As it pleases you, Lady Heather.” Catherine answered; inwardly proud of the way her Mistress was looking at her.  
  
Lady Heather debated on telling Catherine something in that moment, but decided it was not the time. She had seen Catherine’s jealousy of Janet but hadn’t said anything about it. She would wait to see what happened today before she chose to share that information with her favourite pet. Instead the brunette chose to mull over her decision for the day. She hadn’t yet shared it with Janet, but she knew that the petite woman would do as she asked with implicit trust. It would help both Samantha and Catherine and it would show that even the most trained of submissives is liable to misbehave sometimes and it would also test Catherine’s restraint.  
  
“Much better. Now go and fetch your morning coffee. I know you’ve been looking forward to it.” Lady Heather reached out and stroked Catherine’s arm as she stood next to her.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather, thank you.” Catherine smiled, kissed her Mistress’s cheek and headed to get her coffee. She wondered what they would have in store for them in the rooms below. She knew the school room was there, and several of the punishment rooms. She couldn’t imagine what her Mistress had in mind.  
  
*  
  
Sam was helping Janet into her corset, tying the ribbons together with practise and dexterity. She loved Janet in this deep purple corset, it accentuated all of her Mistress’s assets and the colour was extremely flattering. She was careful to ensure she didn’t pull the strings too tight. Janet was full of praise for her pet’s behaviour. Sam was being extra attentive and seemed to be learning from her time in The Dominion already. There had been no major slip ups and she seemed determined to prove herself to Janet and not make her regret bringing her to Lady Heather’s home. It didn’t take long for Janet to be dressed as well and she made a snap decision as she looked to the bedroom door.  
  
“Sammy, fetch the holdall.” The order was soft but firm.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Janet.” Sam did so as quickly as she could and presented it to her mistress.  
  
Janet pulled out the leash from the top of the bag and attached it to Sam’s collar. Sam was confused at first, she normally got put on her leash when she had misbehaved.  
  
“Don’t worry, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Janet assured her and stroked her cheek. “I want to keep you close right now, and I want to see how well you do on your leash today.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress Janet.” Sam replied dutifully. This was a test, she understood that now. She had to show Lady Heather that she could be a good show pet as well.  
  
“If you do well, I’ll reward you tonight.” Janet smiled. They’d been here a while now and hadn’t exactly followed their normal routine.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress. I will do my best.” Sam replied and positioned herself on all fours, ready to crawl alongside Janet.  
  
The two women headed from the room, Sam close at Janet’s heels.  
  
*  
  
In the conservatory, Catherine was pouring the morning beverages; she filled Sam’s pet bowl dutifully. She was aware of Lady Heather’s eyes on her body the entire time; the attention was more than she was used to and only usually occurred when her mistress was ready to pull her into bed. The strawberry blonde loved the attention and had to restrain herself from showing off for Lady Heather. It was as Catherine sat down again that Janet and Sam entered the room. Janet had allowed Sam to walk down the stairs but the moment they had reached the bottom, the tall blonde had returned to all fours.  
  
“Good morning.” Janet smiled at Lady Heather.   
  
Heather turned around and smiled back at her and then looked at Sam, who, even if she was slightly embarrassed, did not show it. Sam kept her focus on the floor and stayed at Janet’s heels.  
  
“Good morning, Janet, good morning Samantha.” Lady Heather’s voice was gentle.  
  
“Good morning, Lady Heather.” Sam replied and knelt beside Janet as she sat.  
  
“Janet, I’m impressed. Samantha seems to be relaxing within my walls.” The praise was aimed at both women and Sam felt the heat of the blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Thank you.” Janet answered. “I think Sammy is starting to understand that it is okay to be out more than just at home, aren’t you, Sammy?”  
  
“I am, Mistress Janet.” Sam replied. “And I’m very grateful to you and Lady Heather for showing me that.”  
  
“Well answered.” Lady Heather said with a smile. “For a submissive who hasn’t been in training all that long, you’re doing very well.”  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather.” Sam could feel that blush starting again.  
  
Catherine was trying not to be uncomfortable. She knew Lady Heather’s praise wasn’t meant to slight her but ever since yesterday with the attention shown to Janet, she had felt her old jealousy starting to rise again. She hoped it wasn’t showing. The jealousy was childish, and she knew it. She had felt it when she had first began to serve, she shouldn’t be feeling it eight years later when she knew that she was a favourite.  
  
“Once we have had breakfast, I would like a minute alone with you, Janet. I have decided on a plan for today and I would like to discuss it in private.” Lady Heather turned to Janet in all seriousness.  
  
“Of course, Lady Heather.” Janet couldn’t help but slip partially into submissive mode which made her counterpart smile, if she was already heading into that mind set it would make it easier.  
  
They ate in relative silence, Janet occasionally ruffling Sam’s hair as they ate and Catherine trying to quell the jealousy she felt at the attention both Janet and Sam were receiving from Lady Heather. She couldn’t fathom it. Why she felt jealous now was beyond all comprehension. Perhaps it lay in the fact that Janet had been easily accepted into the world of the Dominion by the other submissives there but even after eight years, a lot of them resented Catherine’s position within the household.  
  
“Catherine. Are you listening to me?” Lady Heather’s voice was sharp and Catherine jumped.  
  
“I’m sorry, My Lady.” Catherine flushed furiously.  
  
“Clear the table with Samantha and then report to my study. You have just lost your clothing privileges for the rest of today.” Lady Heather could see that Catherine’s jealousy was becoming more of an issue than it should be.  
  
“Yes, My Lady, I’m sorry.” Catherine could feel tears welling in her eyes; she hadn’t lost clothing privileges in over two years. It stung harder than any spanking or whipping could.  
  
Catherine and Sam cleared the table together in absolute silence and headed into the kitchen. Once they were safely inside, Sam turned to Catherine and whispered:  
  
“What happened? You’re a favourite; I’ve not seen you slip up since we’ve been here.” She was concerned for her fellow submissive.  
  
“I...” Catherine looked to the door and lowered her voice. “I let my jealousy get the better of me. Lady Heather can see it. Don’t get me wrong, I like you and your Mistress, but the other submissives here constantly remind me I’m not as good as your Mistress. And after yesterday, the way Lady Heather praised her, I’ve been feeling a jealousy I’ve not felt in years.”  
  
Sam looked at Catherine thoughtfully. She hadn’t expected that. Lady Heather’s letters to Janet, and they were always letters, not emails, had sung Catherine’s praises. In fact Sam had been worried that Catherine would make her feel extremely inferior the entire time they were there.  
  
“My Mistress talks highly of Lady Heather. She says that she Lady Heather has the ability to show love to all of her pets and that she would never show more attention to one favourite than another.” Then in a quieter voice she added, “And Lady Heather’s letters to my Mistress had me feeling rather inferior to you. She constantly talks of how well you do. I slip up more often than not.”  
  
“Sam you’re doing a wonderful job, after two years I wasn’t nearly as disciplined. You’re not inferior at all. Wait... My Lady sings my praises?” Catherine asked with a little shock.  
  
“Always. She says that you work hard to please her.” Sam washed the teapot carefully.  
  
“I do. I really do.” Catherine sighed. Maybe she needed to forget her jealousy, but it was hard. She hadn’t seen Lady Heather pay that much attention to another submissive in a long time.  
  
Sam was brimming with questions for Catherine but she held them in. She knew more about Janet’s time here from what the others had said, but if she was feeling jealous, it wasn’t a good idea to push it. Instead she continued to wash the dishes as Catherine dried them.  
  
*  
  
In Lady Heather’s study, Janet had agreed to the plan for the day with a little relish. She had longed for this, more than she cared to admit and it would be good for both Catherine and Sam, and it would also be good for her. She needed to feel that way again, if only for a short while. She had stripped out of her long flowing black skirt and was wearing just her corset and underwear, alongside her old indoor and outdoor collars, knelt with her head in Lady Heather’s lap, enjoying the attention from her mistress.  
  
“It’s been so long since I had you at my disposal, I didn’t expect for you to want to return to this.” Lady Heather cooed as she stroked Janet’s hair.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Lady Heather. I may be a mistress in my own right now, but you will always have a claim on me. I said it on the day that I left The Dominion and headed off to head up my own infirmary, and I meant it.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that.” Lady Heather ran a hand through Janet’s hair and then pulled her up by it gently. She kissed Janet softly and then pulled back.  
  
Janet practically purred at the attention. She could do this for today, heck she could do it forever, but she couldn’t leave Sam without a Mistress. She loved her Sammy more than she had ever thought possible, and more completely than she had every loved anyone.  
  
Catherine and Sam entered just as Lady Heather stopped kissing Janet and neither submissive could stop the jealousy shooting up their spines but neither showed it. Sam moved quickly to kneel next to Janet and Catherine joined them, feeling a little sulky.  
  
“As you can see, I am taking charge of all of you today.” Lady Heather said once the girls had knelt by her feet. “Janet has agreed to join you both so that you may all learn from each other. I believe that she needs reminding of what it is like to be on the other side and that both of you will learn from her as well as each other.”  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather.” Sam answered, followed by Catherine. It was obvious to the Mistress of the House that Catherine was going to have to deal with a lot of issues today. Issues she needed to overcome.  
  
“Janet, go and fetch two more leashes. Samantha has hers already.” Lady Heather ordered.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Janet left the room on all fours, and returned with two leashes hanging from her mouth and presented them to her mistress.  
  
“Good Girl.” Lady Heather patted her and then attached the leashes to Janet and Catherine’s collars.   
  
Catherine was feeling even sulkier. Leashes meant lack of trust in her experience; she hadn’t had to wear one in years, unless Lady Heather was entertaining a particular guest who did not like to see pets off their leash as it gave them too much freedom. It wasn’t even a comfort that Janet and Sam were on theirs as well. Sam understood the need to be a show piece as well the need for control and she would prove herself, even though she was worried about Lady Heather having complete control and what was happening to Catherine.  
  
Lady Heather held Sam and Janet’s leashes in one hand and Catherine’s in the other and led them from the room. On reaching the stairs, she gave them permission to stand and walk down them, and each girl followed without question, not speaking and not showing rebellion. At the bottom of the stairs they returned to their knees and each got an equal amount of praise. Sam relished in the fact that she was showing Janet she could behave and do as was expected of her. Janet was more than happy with the praise that she received. It made her realise that she was still Lady Heather’s through and through. Catherine relaxed a little at the praise she received and tried not to be jealous of the others.  
  
Lady Heather led them to the pet school room. This differed from the actual school room that was below stairs as it was designed for the general training of pets. It contained all the basic tools of pet training. She led her pets to the back wall and tied their leashes to the hooks on the wall.  
  
“Samantha, you have never been in this room before, but Janet and Catherine know it well. This is the room where pets are taught how to behave in public. Pets I take on for myself learn how I expect them to behave whilst in here. They are shown how to walk with me, how to react when given praise by one of my guests, how to serve properly. The tools in this room are here for training purposes as are the individual stations you see situated here.” Lady Heather focused on Sam, wanting her to understand where they were.  
  
Sam looked around the large room; there were smaller versions of a living room, a study, even a mini outdoor area. Each station had an obvious purpose. Along the back wall, were instruments used for punishment and display of pets. Leashes, paddles, whips, cuffs and collars and various other instruments that she didn’t understand yet.  
  
“Catherine and Janet will show what I expect of you at each station and then you will take your turn. If you do well, Janet will reward you later tonight, when she returns to her station as your Mistress. If you do badly, I will punish you here and now, do you understand me?” Lady Heather’s voice was so firm and so gentle at the same time, Sam understood why Janet loved her so.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather. I will do my best to please you.” Sam replied.  
  
“Good girl.” Heather praised and unhooked Catherine from the wall.   
  
She led the strawberry-blonde to the first station, it looked a little like the door they had entered by on their first night. Sam watched carefully, as did Janet.  
  
“Catherine, I want you to demonstrate how a door is opened to a guest.”  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Catherine answered.  
  
Lady Heather pressed a button and a doorbell rang. Catherine made sure to lower her head and keep her feet apart, she opened the door and then clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
“Welcome to the Dominion. My Mistress is expecting you. May I take your coats?”  
  
“You may.” Lady Heather answered from where she sat watching Catherine.  
  
Catherine mimed taking coats and hanging them up then turned back to the imaginary guests.  
  
“My Lady asks for you to join her in the study. Will your pet be joining you or would you care for me to show them to your room?”  
  
“She will be joining me; however, I need her to change. Is there a room where she can do that nearby?” Lady Heather was enjoying watching her girl do so well.  
  
“There is a room adjacent to Lady Heather’s study that is used for the purpose of changing. The room can be accessed from my Lady’s study so that you have complete access to your pet at all times. If you would follow me, I will show you the way.” Catherine said softly and turned to lead the imaginary guests towards the study.  
  
“Good girl, Catherine.” Lady Heather praised and moved over to stroke her girl. “You’ve not forgotten a single thing. I’m proud of you.” She kissed Catherine’s cheek.  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather.” Catherine beamed at the praise and affection.  
  
Lady Heather led Catherine back to the wall and once again tied her to the hook. She leant in and stroked Catherine’s hair, showing her affection for the strong willed pet. Then she moved and untied Sam. The tallest and youngest of the pets was nervous. She had watched Catherine with a scientist’s eye, taking in everything, she had scrutinised Catherine’s stance, her manner, what she had said. But still it didn’t prevent the fear that she would get something wrong. She wasn’t just proving herself to Lady Heather, but to Janet and herself as well and following Catherine’s example. She took a steadying breath and followed Lady Heather to the station.  
  
*  
  
Janet watched. Her head tilted so that she kept the submissive stance, but she needed to watch her pet, needed to see that she was trying her hardest. Catherine too watched as Sam followed her example. Both women were inhaled sharply and held onto that breath as Sam answered the door, took fake coats and Lady Heather changed things up so that Sam would have to guide the submissive to the guest’s quarters. But not once did Sam allow that to throw her. She wasn’t sure what she should do, but having been shown by Catherine to their quarters on arrival, Sam nodded, offered to take the guest to Lady Heather’s study and then the submissive up to the quarters.  
  
“Well done, Samantha. I’m glad to see that you can think on your feet.” Lady Heather moved over and ran a hand through Sam’s blonde tresses before leading her back to the wall.  
  
Janet took a deep breath of relief. She was proud of Sam, proud of the way her girl had handled the situation. She wasn’t sure she would have done the same in her earlier days. In fact she would have messed up, been punished, done it again, and repeated the cycle several times over. If Sam continued to prove herself today, tonight’s reward would be of Sam’s choosing and not Janet’s.  
  
“Janet.” Lady Heather said, undoing Janet from the wall after replacing Samantha. “Your turn. We are going to teach Samantha how to heel. Whilst I know that Sam is doing well with that part, if she plans to be better as a display pet then she needs to learn all the tricks.”  
  
Janet was aware of Sam’s eyes on her and so just whispered, “Yes, Lady Heather.” The next part of their plan was going to be hard to implement. She’d never wilfully done this.  
  
Lady Heather stood to the side so that Sam could see both of them side on. She waited for Janet to position herself, on all fours, head up but eyes down. Sam couldn’t help but think that Janet looked like a little puppy. She wiped the thought from her mind as quickly as it came; she could not afford to let those sort of thoughts in as they would stop her proving herself. She watched how Janet showed pride in being displayed but did not raise her eyes to look directly ahead, still showing her submissive nature. She observed how straight Janet’s back was. Sam had never quite achieved that level of straightness and noted that she would have to work on it. Janet appeared to be the perfect pet and Sam could feel that Catherine was thinking the same. She noticed the way Catherine straightened and tensed in her peripheral vision. Lady Heather gestured to Janet, the position she was in, what she was doing in order to show herself off to her best advantage but also remain submissive and Sam took mental stock as Lady Heather’s hand ran over Janet’s buttocks. Catherine inhaled sharply and Sam tried not to show her jealousy.  
  
“Now, when it comes to heeling beside your Mistress as she walks; your head needs to remain up with your gaze down, you pay no attention to anyone besides your Mistress.” Lady Heather said as she led Janet forward. “If someone addresses you, you wait for permission from your Mistress to answer unless you are at a complete standstill. If your Mistress does not give permission you do not say a word and just keep moving.”  
  
Sam took note of what was being said. She watched as Janet kept close to Lady Heather’s feet but not close enough to trip her up. Lady Heather stopped and Janet moved on a few more paces, causing Lady Heather’s smile to curl downwards. Sam cringed internally. Janet was a stickler for the submissive knowing what to do and Sam had suffered punishments for not stopping soon enough.  
  
“I think you have forgotten how to walk with your Mistress, Girl.” Lady Heather said sharply.  
  
“I’m sorry, Lady Heather.” Janet hung her head. A minor slip was the first step of their plan. She already felt guilty but she knew why they were doing it.  
  
“Pay more attention next time.” Lady Heather swatted Janet’s backside once with her bare hand.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather. Thank you, Lady Heather.” Janet answered quietly.  
  
Catherine watched with curiosity. Even the fabled Janet Fraiser messed up? That was news to her. The way the other submissives talked of her, Janet could do no wrong, she could pretty much walk on water from the accounts she had heard. This was news to her.  
  
Lady Heather began to walk forward again and Janet followed. As Lady Heather led Janet past Sam, the petite brunette who was on all fours stopped and looked at Sam with curiosity. She moved to head towards her and received a rather short sharp glare from Lady Heather.  
  
“That is it. Come here.” Lady Heather pulled on Janet’s leash, hard and Janet moved over to her sulkily.  
  
“I told you to behave. You have failed. Sam is  _not_  yours right now. She is mine, as are you. To Samantha’s credit she did not engage you or she would suffer punishment as well.” Keeping a tight hold on Janet’s leash, Lady Heather undid Catherine.  
  
“Pussycat, go and fetch the block from the other end of the room, place it there.” Lady Heather pointed to a spot about ten paces away.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Catherine answered and hurried to fetch the punishment block. She had been bent over it many times and she knew what was coming.  
  
Once Catherine came back with the block, Lady Heather sent her for wrist cuffs and hand the strawberry blonde put them on Janet’s wrists. Then after tying Catherine back up, Lady Heather led Janet to the punishment block. Janet stopped in front of it not wanting to move. She knew that they had agreed to this, but the punishment block bought back memories. She hadn’t expected this form of punishment and it made her stomach flip slightly. She was completely back into submissive mode.  
  
“Over the block, now.” Lady Heather ordered and Janet did it, she positioned her wrists next to the hooks that would keep her in place and rested her stomach so that her bottom was raised in the air.  
  
Lady Heather knelt and hooked Janet’s wrists in place before heading to the wall. She picked the short leather whip. The one with the thick tail that Catherine dreaded. It could be used to cause short sharp pain but it could, if desired, leave lasting marks. Lady Heather’s decision to choose that whip was not random. It was another part of the lesson for her current favourite as well as showing Sam that punishment is used on all pets when necessary. If Sam could watch this without objection, she would have passed another test. Lady Heather returned to behind Janet and laid the whip by her feet before abruptly pulling down Janet’s underwear.  
  
“I take it you remember the proper protocol for punishment, Girl?” Lady Heather’s voice was calm but firm.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Janet whispered, barely audibly.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather, I remember.” Her voice was audible but shaky.  
  
“Samantha, you and Catherine will watch this. Let it serve as a reminder to both of you that disobedience will not be tolerated.” Lady Heather looked at them both.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” The girls chorused.  
  
Sam swallowed hard, she hadn’t expected to be forced to watch and she certainly hadn’t expected Janet to be misbehave. She wasn’t sure she could cope with this. The idea of Janet being punished was impossible to deal with. Janet was her Mistress. Janet was the one who set the standard, not broke it. Sam swallowed again as the whip cracked through the air and made contact with Janet’s bare bottom for the first time.  
  
“One, thank you, Lady Heather.” Janet said softly, her voice not betraying the pain she felt.  
  
Sam made herself stay still. She knew as a submissive that she couldn’t interfere but it was tearing her apart inside to see Janet punished. Nine more times, the whip cracked, nine more times Janet counted and thanked Lady Heather. Nine more times Sam had to force herself not to move. Catherine watched all of it with a mixture of shock and realisation. If even the perfect Janet could slip up and make mistakes, perhaps anyone could. The jealousy started to ebb away.  
  
Lady Heather replaced the whip on the wall and then returned to Janet. She knelt and ran her hand gently across Janet’s sore cheeks before pulling her pet’s panties up again. Janet bit her lip at the stinging the material touching her sore cheeks had caused. She waited patiently for Lady Heather to make her next move and tried not to hear the slight hitch in Sam’s breathing.   
  
“Now, you are forgiven, but you will try harder to please me, do you understand?” Lady Heather said to Janet.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Janet replied, her voice shaking a little.  
  
*  
  
It wasn’t until dinner that evening that Lady Heather released Janet from service. Janet was grateful to her Mistress and showed it with a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile. She’d forgotten just how much it could hurt emotionally as well as physically to be punished and she had learnt something in that process. A submissive who is punished needs the reassurance from their Mistress once the punishment is over more than she needs the punishment itself. The punishment was cleansing but the forgiveness afterwards, that reassurance, shows the submissive that they are still wanted and Janet had almost forgotten that. She whispered her thanks into Lady Heather’s ear and received a nod and a smile in answer.  
  
Catherine, still a little jealous, although not as much, was hating still being without her clothing privileges but she had improved her behaviour as the day went on and was grateful to Lady Heather for giving her the chance and the praise when she succeeded. Sam was just grateful to be back in Janet’s care. She had performed every task to the best of her ability and had been praised by Lady Heather for each completed task but having Janet running her small hand through that blonde hair was all Sam had wanted all day and to be back with her proper mistress made her happier than she could possibly say.  
  
*  
  
When Janet said goodnight to Lady Heather and led Sam upstairs, the blonde woman could have cried with relief. As could Catherine who was being led to Lady Heather’s private quarters. Both submissives had learnt a lot today and both wanted time alone with the woman they served.


	5. Understanding and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets the reward she deserves and Catherine learns something new about her relationship with Lady Heather.

Once safely ensconced in their bedroom, Janet sat on the bed and Sam hurried to kneel beside her. Janet’s buttocks still stung from the whipping she had received earlier in the day, but a part of her relished in that fact. She had long since forgotten how much a whipping could hurt, just as she had forgotten why it was so important to praise and forgive her submissive. Whilst she’d never forgotten to do either, she had forgotten just how much it meant to a submissive to feel cleansed of all transgressions. She gently ran her hand through Sam’s hair as she mulled it over. Sam waited patiently at her Mistress’s feet, relishing in the gentle affection and glad to be back in Janet’s care. Lady Heather was firm and fair but seeing Janet punished had caused Sam to be a little more wary of the experienced domme.

“You did well today, Sammy.” Janet said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Thank you, Mistress Janet.” Sam replied, an almost purr-like quality to her voice.

“I know it must have hurt you to see me punished like that. You made me so proud when you didn’t try and stop Lady Heather.” Janet said, looking down at her beautiful pet.

“It made me uncomfortable, Mistress Janet. You are the one who is meant to be in control. You set the example for me to follow and I wanted to protect you. I wanted...” Sam trailed off.

“What did you want, Pet?” Janet asked, gently leaning down and raising Sam’s chin with her right hand.

“I wanted to take the punishment for you, Mistress. Anything to spare you that pain.” Sam answered, her eyes on Janet’s lips, not daring to look up.

“Go start the bath, my sweet girl, your Mistress wants to soak away the aches with your help.” Janet said softly, leaning down and kissing Sam before letting her go.

“Yes, Mistress.” Sam said with a smile that radiated across her face.

***

“Put it there and then come here.” Lady Heather commanded her pet, a slight edge to her tone.

Catherine put the large book she was holding on the side table in Lady Heather’s private living room and knelt before her Mistress. She could tell that Lady Heather wanted to talk to her about something, and she wasn’t sure she would like what something was.

“We have to talk about the little issue you seem to be encountering, Pussycat.” Lady Heather said calmly.

Catherine stayed silent. She had known she wasn’t going to like this.

“Your jealousy towards Mistress Janet, and also your jealousy towards Samantha is still controlling you.” Lady Heather’s voice was clipped.

“Yes, Lady Heather.” Catherine replied, knowing that lying would just make whatever punishment was coming worse.

Lady Heather sighed. Catherine had learnt a long time ago to curb those feelings and yet, here they were, once again rearing their head. She ran a hand through Catherine’s hair, wondering just exactly what it was that made Janet and Samantha a problem for her pet.

“I want you to tell me why.” She said gently. 

“I…” Catherine stumbled, the truth would not sit well. 

“You, what?” Lady Heather asked giving no room for argument. She would hear the reason.

“I spent years living in Mistress Janet’s shadow. The other pets in The Dominion constantly tell me and remind me that I’m not as good as her. Then she comes here and yes, today she slipped up, but she also shows just how amazing she is. You love her, it’s in your eyes and it hurts to know I’m not your number one.” There, it was out. 

“Such a silly pet.” Lady Heather answered with a sigh. “Catherine, do you really think that I would have chosen you for favourite if I didn’t love you?”

“I…. I don’t know, Lady Heather.” Catherine answered.

Lady Heather reached down and cupped Catherine’s chin, raising her head so that they were looking at each other properly.

“You are the first favourite I’ve had since Janet. That is why my employees who remember her are so difficult towards you. Neither you nor Janet has been in this house as an employee, neither has either of you ever paid for my services. That is what upsets them. When I take on a submissive who does not pay for the privilege, it is because I see something in them that calls to me. With Janet it was her need for control whilst dealing with a messy divorce. Her need to just let go. She was eager to please me and she worked hard, but whilst I trained her, I knew I would be letting her go, and so I made sure she had the ability to become a Mistress in her own right, if she chose to do that one day. She will always belong to me, we never severed that tie, but, she and you are equal in pet status. Catherine, if you chose to become a Mistress, I would respect that. But I know you won’t. You’ve made that choice and so I choose to keep you at my side, always. When your daughter is at college, you rarely go home, instead you are here with me. That is your choice and it is one I delight in.” Lady Heather watched Catherine carefully as she spoke.

Catherine’s eyes were filling with tears as she released the feelings that had been pent up inside. Her Mistress took a tissue from the box on the table and gently wiped her eyes.

“When I chose you, when I set those thoughts in motion in your mind, I saw a woman who not only would thrive in this world, but who could, potentially, keep up with me. It’s rare that anyone can do that. And I don’t just mean within the Dominant/Submissive relationship. We talk about things that others who work under me would not understand, we share a love and appreciation of authors and music and things that no one else would expect us to share. And when you come to my bed at night, I am willing to give you a part of myself I have never given any other submissive.” Lady Heather’s words were deliberately chosen.

“You…” Catherine’s eyes flashed with recognition. “I’m the first pet you’ve…?”

“You are the only pet that I have taken carnal pleasure with.” Lady Heather answered. 

“Not even Janet?” Catherine needed this to be confirmed, she needed to completely understand.

“Not even Janet.” Lady Heather confirmed. “I told you, the night we discussed furthering our relationship that it was a decision that I would not and had not taken lightly. We fell for each other as we fell into our pattern, and you, my Pussycat, have taken a part of my heart that no other pet has ever reached. I love Janet, just as I would any pet of mine, a little more because she is a favourite, but you, you are the one who stole my heart.” She ran her hand through Catherine’s hair with her free hand as she spoke.

“I’ve been a fool.” Catherine whispered. “I’m so sorry, My Lady.”

“I have asked you before to talk to me about any worries you have, and you’ve been so good at it, until now. I want you to realise that you are not being replaced. Any attention or affection I show to either Janet or Samantha doesn’t take away from what we are as Mistress and Pet and as a couple.” Lady Heather kissed her forehead softly and dropped Catherine’s chin.

Catherine rested her head in her Lady’s lap. “I will remember that.” She whispered as Heather continued to stroke her hair.

***

Sam carefully and gently washed Janet’s back as Janet relaxed in the bath, her backside still stinging but easing with the heat. She gently washed away the aches and pains, massaging Janet with the wash cloth as she observed the way Janet’s muscles connected. Sam could spend hours looking at the way Janet’s shoulders met her arms, the way the petite brunette’s muscles rippled and moved. She was tiny but so very strong and Sam loved every inch of her lover and Mistress’s body.

“That feels so good.” Janet moaned softly as Sam hit a knot of muscles that had been building over the past few days.

“Anything to please you, Mistress.” Sam answered quietly and worked at the knot a little more.

“You’ve done so well, Sammy. You’ve shown me just how good you can be and made me proud. Put down the wash cloth and come and join me.” Janet ordered gently.  
Sam did as she was told and put the washcloth on the side of the bath after squeezing it out. She slipped her naked self into the body and between Janet’s legs. Janet reached round Sam and pulled her close into her. She gently kissed Sam’s neck and allowed her hands to wander over the soft white mounds of her breasts.

“We’ve not really followed our normal routine since we’ve been here, have we?” Janet asked Sam in between kisses.

“No, Mistress. But I take my lead from you, always. I’m just happy to be here with you.” Sam answered, tilting her head slightly to give Janet better access.

“My Sammy.” Janet purred. “So willing to please, so willing to take orders, no matter what her own urges might be. “ One of her hands slipped below the waterline and between Sam’s legs.

Sam spread her legs as far as she could, keeping them between Janet’s. It seemed like forever since she had had this type of reward and she was loving it.

“And so compliant to my touch.” Janet smiled and nipped at Sam’s pulse point as her fingers slipped between Sam’s folds.

“Always for you, Mistress.” Sam answered as Janet’s fingers found her clit.

“Show me how much you love me, Sammy.” Janet purred as she began to work Sam’s body. 

Sam leaned further back into her and pushed grabbed the sides of the bath as Janet twisted and manipulated her clit and breasts. Both hands mirroring each other as fingers went to her nipple. Sam laid her head back on Janet’s shoulder. This was the reward she had been craving, the reward that reminded her that their relationship was on all levels. She moaned softly as Janet slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to press back into her Mistress further.

“That’s my girl, my beautiful girl.” Janet purred.

Sam moaned deeper and pressed harder against Janet, it wouldn’t take long to push her over the edge. The tall blonde had been on her best behaviour, constantly aware and alert for days and now, now she was free to let herself go and the relaxation of being on her own with Janet was exhilarating. She writhed against Janet as her Mistress picked up her pace, turning to try and capture Janet’s lips. She wanted her badly, wanted to show her how much and Janet willingly took her lips, kissing Sam hungrily as her fingers were squeezed by Sam’s muscles as her orgasm took hold. 

Sam pulled out of the kiss and screamed Janet’s name as she came, shaking against her. Janet held her with one hand as she came, the other slowly still playing with Sam’s clit.

“That’s it, my darling, that’s it.” Janet whispered.

***

Catherine lay in bed with Mistress, her head resting on Lady Heather’s chest. Heather was stroking her strawberry blonde hair and Catherine was drawing patterns on her Mistress’s bare thigh with her hand. There would be no sex tonight, Catherine knew that, but it didn’t matter. They were together and she felt safe and loved. Her jealousy had ebbed away and she felt the way she had before Sam and Janet’s arrival. Close, connected and number one in Heather’s eyes, that was all that mattered to her in that moment and she would keep that feeling for as long as she could. Her eyes began to close as Lady Heather played with her hair and she found herself looking forward to tomorrow and proving to her Mistress and their company that she was worthy of the love and position Lady Heather had given her.


End file.
